This invention concerns breaching of entry doors by force, such as by police or military personnel, and specifically a training door for training the use of breaching tools, a door that can be used many times without replacement.
Breaching tools are used to quickly force open doors and windows in emergency situations. Special tools have been developed for this purpose, large crowbar-like steel tools with specially-designed heads or working ends. Training is required for the proper and most efficient use of these tools, and for this purpose training doors have been produced and found effective in demonstration of breaching tools and the correct techniques of their use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,988 describes one type of breach training door. That door is based on shear pins that extend between bores of a door edge and of a door jamb, in the positions of deadbolts. When the door is forced using breaching tools the pin or pins will shear off to allow the door to open. In the system described in the patent, the door can sustain damage over several breachings, requiring its repair or replacement. In addition, many deadbolts in actual breaching situations will not shear, but instead will bend to the point that, along with the forced movement of the jamb spreading away from the door, will allow the door to be forced open.
Ideally, a breach training door/frame assembly would closely simulate the breach conditions of typical actual entry doors, would be easily resettable after a breach, would be virtually undamaged after a breach, would adapt to uneven terrain for use outdoors, and would permit the use of hydraulic breaching tools without damage to the door or frame.